Wireless communication devices, sometimes referred to as user equipment (UE), may communicate with a base station or may communicate directly with another UE. When a UE communicates directly with another UE, the communication is referred to as device-to-device (D2D) communication. In particular use cases, a UE may be a wireless communication device, such as a portable cellular device, or may be a vehicle, such as an automobile, a drone, or may be any other connected devices. When the UE is a vehicle, such as an automobile, the D2D communication may be referred to as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication. Other vehicle-based communications may include vehicle-to-everything (V2X), which may include V2V, vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I), vehicle-to-network (V2N), and vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P). Vehicle-to-everything communication and particularly, V2V communication may be used in various applications, for example, collision avoidance and autonomous driving.